Resurrection of the Lord
by unzulaenglichkeit
Summary: A young actor come to the kingdom's capital in search of his brother. Will he be able to find him and to face his destiny? - Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Resurrection of the Lord 

**Prologue **

It was an amazing sight. The small caravan of three carts had just left the darkness of the deep woods behind them and now they could see the kingdom's capital stretching out in the distance at the feet of the last small hills. 

Even the young Yamato who normally didn't give much about the beauty of such things let out a small gasp. He had to admit that he was, despite his natural scepticism, quite impressed by the sight before him. Even at this distance the city looked huge. The smaller villages outside the outer city walls looked like small anthills in comparison to the city within the inner walls. The broad main road breached the walls through the tall gates in the north and led in a straight line towards the heart of the capital, the king's castle. 

Despite the already imposing buildings lining the main street on both sides it was the most impressive thing built by human hands he had ever seen. 

It had been built on a small elevation with a massive fortified wall at it's feet, which separated the castle from the surrounding city. The castle itself was a wide complex with countless courtyards and an impressive tower, overlooking the whole city, in the centre. 

The carts began their slow descent towards the city and left the mountains and the endless woods of the north behind them. Yamato pulled the hood of his dirty brown cloak back over his head and climbed back into the last cart. It was still a long way until they would reach the city and he decided it would be best to get some rest while he still had the chance to. 

He had the share the small cart with two other young men and their supplies but he didn't really mind. They had almost instantly accepted his silent and withdrawn behaviour when he had joined the small group and didn't bother him much as long as he did his job. He was grateful for everything they had done for him and he had learned to like this live. They had become something like a new family to him and they were all he had left. He shivered a little despite the warmth of the sun shining onto him and pulled his cloak a little tighter around him. 

He glanced back on last time towards the woods as if searching for something. He let his eyes glide over the dense wall of trees and bushes until he finally found what he had been looking for. 

He had noticed a pair of  glowing eyes, hidden in the shadows of the wood and unseen by the others, watching the small convoy making it's way down the hills. 

* * * 

A.N.: I know this is short but it's just a little preview. I suddenly had the urge to write a medieval-fantasy story (my first!) and this is going to be the prologue. I have a vague idea for the plot but it might change while I'm writing. 

Unfortunately I don't have much time at the moment so I don't know when I'll be able to write the first real chapter. The same goes for my other stories. I promise I'm going to update them as soon as possible but don't expect anything soon. 

I know this is very vague but I would still appreciate every kind of input, so: review. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Resurrection of the Lord 

**Chapter One **

****

****

****

The tall, dark man stood with his hands resting on the table looking over a map. His head was down and his long black hair fell into his face obscuring his eyes from view. He wore a long, simple, deep purple robe. His only ornaments were a few rather simple rings on his fingers. The large hall he was currently in was of an impressive height but otherwise only simply furnished and dimly lit. 

He could feel the gust of fresh wind on his face when the high doors were thrown open and a young boy entered boldly the hall. As he came to a halt before the table the older man regarded him with a quick glance. The boy seemed to be about fifteen years old. He wore a black uniform with navy-blue patterns which were hard to make out in the twilight of the torch-lit hall. His dark closings and hair contrasted with his flawless pale skin. 

"You wanted to see me, father." It was more a statement than a question. 

The taller man stood straight, now towering over the young boy. 

"Yes, that's right. I think our time has almost come. Soon we will be strong enough to step out of the shadows and to set our plans in motion." He ran a hand absently through is long thin hair while sitting down in an uncomfortable looking wooden chair. 

"But before we show our true power I want you to do something else. I want you to go to Primeria and to see for yourself what we are up against. I want you to see with your own eyes how the cursed king lives a life in luxury in his grand city while his people have to suffer." 

Before he could say more he was cut off by the door being opened again. A young man, dressed in a military uniform, entered the room. He bowed before them before he spoke. 

"Lord Oikawa, the preparations have been finished." 

"Very good." With a dismissive wave of his hand he sent the soldier away before he turned his attention back to the boy. "Go to the city and stay there as long as you wish but not longer than a week. Nobody must know who you really are. So try not to draw suspicion onto you. There are some of our spies in the city who will help you if necessary. They will know who you are but try not to rely on them. Spies are only to be trusted if necessary. Do you have any questions?" 

"No." 

"Good. Then get ready and leave as soon as the sun goes down." 

Without any further words the young boy turned on his heels and left the hall through the large wooden doors. 

* * 

Ruby red eyes watched the small crowd gathering around the makeshift wooden stage. The young girl with the ruby red eyes and equally red hair had been following the small troupe since they had reached the city gates. She had been waiting for such an opportunity. A theater group, no matter how good or bad the actors and plays were, was an attraction and therefore always caught the attention of many people. Everybody welcomed those distractions from their daily lives. 

But the young redhead had other interests than being entertained by the actors. A large crowd meant easily earned money to her. She was a thief and such a gathering of distracted people was too good to be ignored. 

The actors had set up their small stage on one of the larger squares in town and now a few of their members were running around in the streets to announce their arrival. One actor in particular caught a lot of attention without even leaving his place at the edge of the stage. It was a young blond boy with ocean blue eyes. He was slumped against one of the corner posts of the wooden construct and in his hands he held a simple lute. He was deep in concentration and didn't pay much attention to the slowly growing crowd around him. Despite his young age he already showed great skill with his instrument. Not caring about the people around him he played song after song softly humming to the sound of the lute. 

Even the young red-haired thief was caught by the hypnotic melody. She could almost feel the boy's thoughts through his music. His songs seemed to tell stories about freedom, adventures and love but also about loss, fear and despair. She had to tear her eyes from the boy and finally went back to watching her possible victims. As she searched the crowd for careless people she noticed that some women and even a few men had tears in their eyes. The young boy's music seemed to have even more effect onto the people than she had deemed possible. 

A small smile showed on her face. The boy would make it even easier for her. Maybe she should thank him later. Gracefully she stepped out of the narrow alley where she had been hiding and was soon lost in the crowd

* 

Immediately after playing his last song Yamato had left the stage. He didn't wait for his audience to show their appreciation. It didn't mean much to him to know that the people liked his music. He played mostly for himself. It was a good way to express his feelings which he normally wasn't very good at. When he had been younger he had used to play for his brother and secretly he still hoped to do it again one day. But he also knew how little the chance of seeing him again was. 

He left the lute in one of the carts and pulled the hood of his cloak over his head before he walked out into the crowd. He made his way trough the small gathering without having to push and shove people out of his way. Hidden under his dirty old cloak he looked more like a beggar than musician and everybody let him pass through willingly. The wall of people opened at his approach like a pair of curtains to let him trough. 

He had almost reached the other side when suddenly somebody bumped into him. He couldn't see who he had collided with since the corridor between the people was slowly closing but he heard a faint 'sorry'. He tried to turn around one last time to find the person but eventually he gave up and started walking towards the edge of the crowd again. 

* 

The young thief was quite pleased with herself. Within about half an hour she had stolen enough money and jewelries to make it through the whole next month. She decided to get her loot to safety now. The actors were surely going to stay for a few days and there would be enough other good occasions. 

She left the crowd behind and was about to leave the square through one of the smaller streets when suddenly a cloaked person stepped out of a doorway and blocked her way. Instinctively she tried to dash off and to lose her pursuer in the crowd but she never got the chance. A hand shot out of the cloak and grabbed her arm. She tried to get away but the stranger held her tight. Finally she gave up struggling and turned to face the unknown person. 

"You are really good but not perfect. Now give me my money back." 

The stranger's voice was quiet but yet commanding. She didn't hear any trace of anger but then again it seem like there was no emotion at all behind his words. 

"I don't know what you mean," she replied defensively. 

"As I said, you are good. I didn't even see you when you picked my pocket. But I saw you doing the same thing about half a dozen times with other people over there. I don't think they would be pleased if I told them about you. So, what's it going to be?" 

"Okay, you win." She began to dig through the brown bag, which she carried with her all the time, and finally pulled out a small leather bag. "There are only a few coins in it anyway." 

He took the bag from her and tied it back onto his belt. "Maybe, but that's all have and I had to work hard to earn it." 

"I'm sorry," the red-head said apologetically but her tone suddenly became more challenging. "Just one more thing. Why do you hide under that cloak? Are you really that ugly?" 

The stranger lifted his head just a little to make the smirk in his lips to become visible to the girl. "Well, I've been called a lot of things in my life but ugly was certainly none of them." That said he raised one hand and pulled the hood back to reveal his face and golden blonde hair. 

"You?!" The young thief couldn't hide her surprise. Now that the hood was gone she recognized the young musician from earlier. He was her age, about seventeen or eighteen years old, a little taller than her and his ocean blue eyes and blond hair made him unmistakable. 

"Now you can judge for yourself. Am I too ugly to show my face? Be honest I can take the truth." He was clearly mocking her now. 

She couldn't keep the blush from spreading over her cheeks. He was one of the best looking men she had ever met and he was obviously well aware of his effect on women. His mocking tone and the smug grin were prove enough. But her initial embarrassment was quickly replaced by anger. She wasn't going to let him get away with that. She calmed herself before she spoke. 

"I guess I have to admit you are rather good-looking." A triumphant grin was plastered on his face now. "But you are blond and I guess you know what they say about blonds." 

His grin faded as quickly as it had come. Now it was the girl's turn to feel victorious. 

"Unfortunately I'm not in the mood right now to discuss my intelligence." He quickly pulled the hood back over his head and turned around to leave. "Don't let yourself get caught again. Other people probably won't let you get away so easy." He walked down the alley in quick pace and disappeared behind a corner. 

The girl continued to look down the street for a few moment before she snapped out of it. She closed her bag again before she turned around and left the square through an other dark alley. 

* * * 

A.N.: I know the prologue was a little short and didn't give much an impression of what is to come so I wrote the first chapter sooner than I had planed to. I have never written a fantasy story before but I still hope it will turn out ok. 

There is not much I could tell you at the moment since I have no exact plans to this story. The plot develops while I'm writing. I plan to use the characters of 01 and 02. As for romance: there may be some but I don't know any pairings (but certainly no yaoi!) yet and it won't be the main aspect of the story. 

Well, I hope you like the first real chapter. Now, please review! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 2

Resurrection of the Lord 

**Chapter Two**

****

****

****

The dragon-like beast landed silently in the high grass. The wide, grassy, plains around Primeria were cloaked by darkness and offered perfect cover for the intimidating beast. The slim sickle of the moon and the countless stars gave barely enough light to see anything at all. The large beast folded it's leathery orange wings and waited patiently for it's master to climb off it's back. 

The boy stood still for a moment staring out into the darkness and listening for suspicious noises. Hearing nothing of that kind he jumped off the beasts back gracefully and landed without a sound in the grass beside the dragon. His black uniform had been replaced with light grey pants and a blue shirt. Without his formal attire he looked more like the common people but he still had an air of nobility and superiority which he couldn't hide completely. 

He checked his small leather wallet, strapped to his belt, with a few coins in it and the carefully hidden dagger in his leather boot one more time before he turned to the dragon. 

"Airdramon, you'll stay hidden in the small grove over there. I'll be back in a few days. Until then you'll wait there for me. Now go." The dark-haired boy pointed at a small group of trees a few hundred meters away. The creature spread it's leathery wings and silently did as it had been told. 

Pleased with the dragon he turned the other way and started marching towards the distant lights of the capital. It was quite a distance away but it was saver this way. If somebody saw him flying around on an Airdramon's back it would surely cause quite an uproar. This was also the reason why he had only travelled at night so far. He couldn't risk giving his identity away before the time was right. Furthermore he didn't mind the walk. He enjoyed the quietness of the country at night. It gave him time to think all things over once more. Soon, when they would finally step out into the light of history, he would get what he was longing so much. He would get revenge. 

He grinned devilishly as he continued on his way towards the city. 

* * 

The news about the arrival of the theatre group had been spread quickly in the whole city. It had been weeks since the last group had stayed at the capital. Actor was still a rather disreputable profession and only a few choose that way of living. 

But their prejudices against the actors didn't keep the people from enjoying their plays. A huge crowd occupied almost the whole square around the small stage. There were people of each class, profession, age and gender. But the crowd seemed to be even larger than usual. Obviously a lot of people had come to see the young blond musician who had managed to gather so many people around the stage shortly after their arrival. 

But to their disappointment he had only a few smaller roles in the play and every time he showed up he wore a mask or a lot of make-up which made it difficult to make out his real features. 

The play itself was acceptable. Not quite thrilling but at least some kind of entertainment. Normally the audience would have been pleased by the troupe's play but after they had heard the young musician playing his lute that afternoon they had expected to see more of him. 

Seeing a lot of disappointed faces in the crowd the leader of the small troupe decided to give them what they had been waiting for. He signalled Yamato to grab his lute and to get out on stage. 

The blond boy did as he had been told without complaining and went to the front of the small stage. He still wore the same costume as in his last scene in the play, a long brown robe and a plain white wooden mask. Only of few strands of his blonde hair were visible under the hood of the robe. 

The noisy chatter slowly died down and after a few more moments he started playing. 

Immediately the whole attention was on him and his music. Those who head heard him before were at once taken by the music again and those who heard him for the first time were already intrigued. 

He played song after song and every time he wanted to stop the audience urged him to go on which he did, without much resistance. 

* 

He had played for almost an hour when they finally let him go. He smiled behind his wooden mask as he jumped of the small stage, accompanied by the loud cheering of the audience, and disappeared behind one of the carts. He didn't mind those small concerts at all. In fact he enjoyed them more than the plays. He was a passable actor but his music was his life. Actually it was the only thing he had left of his life. 

He quickly got rid of the costume and put on his own clothes. He even put on his cloak despite the warm summer night breeze. Unknown to the audience he had been searching the crowd carefully while he had been playing. He always did that. Whenever they came into a new town he would watch the faces of the peoples in the audience. He still hoped to find one day what he had been looking for all those years. 

Maybe that day had come now. During one of his last songs he had noticed some kids his age or a few years younger standing at the back of the crowd. Their clean clothing and their whole behaviour indicated that probably came from rich families but that was not what had caught Yamato's attention. 

There had been a young boy in that group He was rather tall but his face showed his true age. He was most likely a few years younger than Yamato but like the young musician he had golden blond hair. Yamato had kept an eye on him until the end of the little concert. The thought of seeing his brother again one day had given him hope and had kept him going all these years and now that he had seen the boy in the crowd he was almost afraid of confronting him. 

How would he react? There were so many possibilities and not all of them were pleasant. At the moment he almost hoped that it was not him. He was just too afraid to face him but he also knew that he couldn't risk wasting such a chance. 

Slowly he began to push through the crowd but after only a few steps somebody bumped into him. A quickly whispered apology made the feeling of déjà vu complete. In a quick reflex he caught the slender hand which was currently trying to get his wallet of his belt. He quickly spun around and stood face to face with the red-haired girl again. 

"Didn't I tell you to be more careful?" he asked the astonished girl without resentment in his voice. 

"Well, I guess it's not my day," the red-head grinned sheepishly. 

"I would really like to stay and give you a few tips on how to do a better job but I'm in a hurry right now." Without any further explanations he turned around again and started pushing through the crowd once more. 

"Hey! Wait, you forgot your money," she cried after him but he didn't seem to hear or to care as he disappeared form view. Normally she would just have taken the money without giving it a second thought but this situation was different. He had caught her two times and he had let her go both times. 

She put the small wallet quickly into her bag and tried to follow him through the mass of people which turned out to be rather difficult. He was skilfully making his way towards the other side of the crowd without having to push people out of his way.  She herself had troubles keeping an eye on him while at the same time avoiding running into other people. If she hadn't been a thief and therefore used to such things she would have probably lost him by now. 

A sigh of relief escaped her lips when they finally were out of the crowd again. She stopped for a moment to look for the blond musician. She had been distracted for only a second but it had been enough for him to disappear from her view. It took her a few seconds but she finally noticed a person in a familiar brown cloak hurrying after a group of three kids. She gripped her bag tighter and dashed after him. 

* 

He had seen the small group leaving and had followed them immediately. They had taken one of the larger streets, leading in the general direction of the castle. He increased his pace and was now almost running. He had almost reached them when a loud call from behind brought him to a sudden stop. 

"Wait!" 

He turned around and was mildly surprised to see the red-haired girl closing in on him. But the girl's call had not only caught his attention. The group had also stopped and was now watching the pair. 

The girl had finally reached him and was now yelling at him: "Tell me, what the hell could be important enough to give up a whole wallet full of coins?" 

He just stared at her for one moment before his eyes narrowed. He tried to keep his voice low but the three kids heard him nevertheless. 

"Why do you care? You know nothing about me. Now, leave me alone!" 

He turned around and tried to continue on his way but she quickly grabbed his hand and held him back. 

Before she could say something he had already pulled free from her grip and shoved her away. She stumbled back and finally landed in the dirt. He quickly turned around and noticed that the tallest of the three had stepped in front of the other two, who had taken a few steps back, and now looked menacingly at the young musician. 

It was a tall boy with unruly brown hair. He seemed to be the same age but his clothes and the carefully ornamented dagger at his side indicated that he was the son of rich parents. Probably the son of a merchant or maybe even a nobleman. "Is this how you treat a young lady?" he asked, barely able to hide the anger in his voice. 

"That is none of your business. Now let me through. I need to talk to your little friend over there. "He tried to walk around the other boy but he was stopped and pulled back by the boy's strong hand. 

He was clearly angered by Yamato's disrespectful behaviour. "You aren't going anywhere before you have apologized to her for your rude behaviour. "

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen. I have no idea who you are and, honestly, I don't give a damn but you are certainly not going to stop me. Now, get out of my way or you will regret it," the blond replied menacingly as he took a step back.  

"You really have no idea who I am. Normally I would have no problem with that but your behaviour is unacceptable. I guess I'll have to teach you some manners. " 

"Please Taichi, don't. Let's just go home, " the young brunette girl in the group pleaded but it was already too late. The taller boy had charged the blond musician and knocked him to over. 

* * * 

A.N.: Only three reviews? That's not much but probably understandable. Anyway thanks to those who reviewed. This is probably going to be a longer story. I just hope I don't run out of ideas. 


	4. Chapter 3

Resurrection of the Lord 

**Chapter 3: **

For a few seconds Yamato just remained there, motionless on the dusty cobblestones. The boy called Taichi had rushed at him and his gloved fist had made contact with Yamato's face before he had even had a chance to react. He had taken him completely by surprise and Yamato had to admit that he had greatly underestimated the boy. He had been sure that he was nothing but a show-off who was just trying to look good in front of the other two and the redhead but that had been a mistake. 

Taichi had taken a few steps back but he stayed on guard. He was still watching his fallen opponent carefully not missing any of his motions. Still lying on the ground Yamato carefully touched his lips with his hand but immediately pulled away again as the burning sensation reached his brain. He raised his head a little so he could see his fingertips. There was blood on them where he had touched his split lip. He quickly brushed the blood into the rough fabric of his cloak and shifted his attention back to Taichi. 

Without losing another word he swiftly sprang to his feet again and charged the other boy. Despite expecting the attack Taichi couldn't react fast enough to avoid the incoming blow. Yamato hit him straight in the jaw as he crashed full force into him. He couldn't stop the momentum of his attack in time so both of them landed with a deep thump on the hard road. Taichi groaned painfully as he hit the stones unceremoniously but he didn't get much time to rub his now sore back and head since the young actor immediately continued his attack. Yamato was now over him and tried to hit his adversary in the head but Taichi managed to block most of the blows with his raised arms. 

While both of them were going at each other with everything they had they didn't pay much attention to their spectators. The two teens who had been with Taichi had taken a few steps back to bring some more distance between them and the two fighting boys. The blond boy was standing protectively in front of the girl but he was unable to hide the insecurity and confusion both of them seemed to feel. It was obvious that neither of them was too happy with their friend's decision to hurry to the fallen girl's 'rescue'. 

While the other two spectators were watching the fight with irritation and worry the red-haired girl was still sitting on the dirty pavement and also watched the fighting pair with slight confusion, clearly visible on her face. What had she gotten herself into now? On such a rather open road it surely wouldn't take long until somebody noticed the fight and called the royal guards. But that was something she would definitively not wait for. If they caught her with a bag full of stolen purses they surely wouldn't ask too many questions and arrest her. 

As if on command a pair of guards came around the corner of the far end of the street. Their chain armors, helmets and halberds were glittering brightly in the warm light of the burning gas street lamps. They came to a halt immediately and looked down the street as they heard the sounds of the still raging struggle between the two hotheaded teens. They quickly realized the situation and lost no time. Gripping their weapons tightly in both hands they rushed towards the small group swiftly despite their, without doubt, heavy armors. 

The red-haired thief was the first one to notice them and she knew that she had to act quickly if she didn't want to end up in the local prison's dungeon. That would be an unpleasant experience she was not eager to make. Her instinct told her to get to her feet and to run as fast and as far as she could but unfortunately she wasn't as coldhearted and ruthless as she wished herself to be sometimes. So, instead of just leaving him behind, which she would have normally done, she called out to Yamato: 

"Hey, Blondie, I suggest we leave now if you don't want to rot in the royal prison!" 

Yamato, who had just gotten the upper hand again and was now pinning his opponent to the ground, looked over his shoulder back at her with a questioning stare. Obviously he had been too engaged in his fight and hadn't noticed the quickly approaching guards yet. The girl rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed by his carelessness, and pointed towards the two tall and burly men who had now almost reached the struggling couple. 

Again he turned his head, while still trying to hold Taichi down, and looked in the direction she was pointing. His eyes widened as he finally noticed the grim looking men who were already almost close enough to grab both of them. Reacting instantly, he rolled off the brunette boy gracefully and dashed towards the thief who had saved him from being captured. Without stopping for a second he grabbed her slender hand, dragged her to her feet and pulled her with him. He didn't look back even once as they raced down the dimly lit street and vanished around the next corner, at once merging with the shadows there. 

The two younger teens who had just been watching the spectacle all the time let out a sigh of relief as guards arrived. Taichi still hadn't noticed them as he lay there in the dirt resting on his elbows and wondering why the blond coward had suddenly run off like that. However his question was answered when a strong hand grabbed his collar and pulled him to his feet. He whirled around to get a better look at the offender who had dared to insult him like that. But he quickly calmed down as he came face to face with the king's crest. He slowly looked up and gulped as he was now facing a not very amused soldier. 

*

They had been running for quite some time without stopping even once while dodging other people and quickly disappearing behind every corner. Now they had ended up in a narrow, dark alleyway and Yamato allowed them to stop for the first time. The girl shock off his hand, which had been holding her own hand in a merciless grip until now, and let herself slump against the cold stone wall of a house. She just sat there, trying to catch her breath while her blond companion remained in the same position he had stopped. He strained his ears, trying to make out the metallic sound of the guards armors and weapons in the distance. 

After a few more moments of listing to the quiet nightly alleyway he seemed to be convinced that nobody was following them and he also slumped down against the cool wall, right next to the girl. Being so close to the young girl and almost being able to feel the warmth of her body in the cold night made him feel slightly uncomfortable but right now he was too tired and too bruised to care. He could feel his cheeks heating up a little but since he was sure she wouldn't be able to see it in the darkness of the narrow alley he did nothing to hide it. Instead his attention drifted off, back to the boy and his two friends. Could the blond boy really have been Takeru? Had he found his brother at last? However, before he could give the idea more thought he was brought back to reality by the girl's soft voice. 

"So, what are you going to do now? You can't go back to the theatre anymore unless you want to get caught. This Taichi-guy knows who you are and he will eventually lead the king's guards to the theatre." 

He hadn't thought about it yet but he already knew that she was right. He cursed under his breath as he realized that he had not only missed his chance to speak to the boy but had also lost the only home he had had. He was already going through all possible solutions he could come up with right now but none of them seemed very tempting. However his musing was cut short by the girl again. 

"If you want to you can stay at my hideout for a while until you find something else. It's not the royal palace but it's at least better than sleeping on the streets." He could only wonder what she was up to as he looked at her slightly smiling face. Nobody had ever done anything for him for free and he heavily doubted that she would be the first person to break that tradition. He was searching her ruby eyes for an answer but seeing that he would find none he decided to ask her straight out. 

"Why would you do that for me? You don't even know who I am." 

Now she looked a little more thoughtful but the smile never left her lips. "Well, I guess I owe you. After all you could have handed me over to the guards when you caught me picking your pocket and I'm quite sure I can trust you." 

Still not satisfied with her answer he continued his question. "Why is that? I can't think of anything I did to deserve your trust. I'm just a stranger to you." 

"You seem like a nice guy to me, no matter how hard you try to hide it under that unfriendly mask of yours. I'm sure you aren't only the grumpy young man I met earlier. But you are right, we are still strangers but that can also be helped." Without pausing to speak she offered him her hand. "I'm Sora. Nice to meet you!" 

At first he just stared at her dumbfounded as if she had suddenly grown a second head. It took him a few seconds to get over the surprise before he finally grabbed her slender hand and shook it. 

"Yamato." 

Ignoring his grumpy tone she let go of his hand and glanced down the dim alley. "Fine. Now that we know each other I suggest we should get going. After all we don't know if the guards have already given up or if they are still looking for us." That said she got up, dusting off her clothes. It was the first time he really took the time to look at her. 

She wore dark, loose fitting pants, a tight, sleeveless leather vest and over her shoulder hung a large bag, containing the stolen purses of he victims. It was difficult to make out any colors in the shadows of the narrow passage but she seemed to prefer warm, brown colors as far as he could tell. In his opinion her outfit really fitted her well and you could easily see that she was a beautiful young girl despite the rather functional clothes she wore. 

However he had to end his observation by then since Sora had already started to walk towards the end of the alley and was almost around the corner. So he quickly got up and followed her. When he had finally reached her she turned around suddenly with a playful smile on her lips. 

"Oh, before I forget to mention it. I think I should inform you that my hospitality is not for free. But I'm sure you won't mind paying for those little expenses since you have no other choice." 

Yamato said nothing in return but kept following her anyway. He had seen it coming. Not even death was for free nowadays. 

* * 

Silently the dark-haired boy regarded the impressively towering buildings along the main street, which lead towards the heart of Primeria, the royal castle. When he had reached the city he had come through the poorer parts of the capital as well. Even if it had been avoidable, which it wasn't, he would still have gone there. Everything had been exactly as he had imagined it. The people there were living in rundown shanties together with rats and countless other kinds of vermin and the smell of rotten wood, garbage and decay was overwhelming. 

Now he was only a few streets away and it was as if he had entered an entirely new world. The streets here were clean and secure thanks to the guards patrolling everywhere. You didn't have to be careful not to stumble over another drunk and homeless beggar every few meters like you did in the narrow alleys of the poor people's quarters. It was disgusting how the rich and powerful enjoyed themselves while only a stone-throw away children were starving. 

But soon that would change anyway. Soon they would whip away the decadent aristocracy and the self-righteous merchants of the city. The kingdom would fall and the liar on the throne who called himself king would be at their mercy. 

The boy couldn't help but grin and his eyes narrowed dangerously at that thought. 

No, there would certainly be no forgiveness for what that traitor had done. That liar was going to get what he deserved. He was going to take care of that personally. 

* * * 


End file.
